When interacting with digital documents stored in computer systems, a user typically provides input, such as in the form of a touch gesture on a screen or a mouse click, to open the document. The user then navigates the document to find one or more displayed elements in the displayed document. With an element displayed, the user may provide additional input to enter a value in the element. For example, the value may be a string of alphabetic characters, numerical characters, symbols, etc. Similarly, if a user is to read information from a document, the user can find the pertinent element in the displayed document and read the information. In addition to such interactions with input by hand motions and reading by sight, some computer systems allow text to be entered by voice input (speech to text) and to be read back by audible voice feedback (text-to-speech).